Dagdea Lightbender
}} Summary Dagdea had a rough childhood, with both her mother and father staying away from home due to their professions. Though she lived near the border of Quel'thalas, Dagdea was essentially bullied due to her mixed heritage. When she became of age to leave her home, Dagdea left to become a priestess of the Light. Her mother's profession as a mage helped her, allowing Dagdea to switch what she studied from the arcane to the Light. After several years of study, Dagdea became proficient in her studies and began delving into the darker arts. This could not be kept a secret, and she ended up being kicked from the order. While this stung, Dagdea did not hold a large grudge against the followers of the Light. When the Scourging of Lordaeron came, She was placed in Commander of the 33rd Foot, with Lt. Commander Barrancas as her second in command. Dagdea went south with her mother to Stormwind. When she arrived, she continued to delve into the Void, wanting to learn how to defeat said Void. Dagdea nearly lost her sanity when she was 53, despite her experienced. However, she was able to seek help from the Clergy of the Holy Light, where she was purged of the Void. However, there was a small amount of Void energies that managed to remain inside her mind. Dagdea continued her work through the last Burning Legion invasion, having heard of Blood Elves exiled for studying Void energies. Dagdea began studying Void healing spells in order to be prepared for these exiles possibly arriving in Stormwind. Dagdea recently has begun instructing a former Blood Elven priestess in the use of Light and Shadow being mixed, in order for her pupil to use the Light with little to no pain. Early Years Dagdea was born to a High Elven Ranger as her father (who died 3 days after her birth in a troll raid) and a mage of a Mother who often was too busy with her studies. This ultimately drove Dagdea to seek out priests, which provided a family of sorts for her to look up too. After reaching of age to become a priest, Dagdea was sent to the Tirisfal Monastary to be trained. However, she began to dabble in shadow magics during her tenor. Soon the priests found out about it, and she was expelled from the establishment. With no one to turn to, Dagdea began to experiment with both the shadow and the Light. She nearly succumbed to the Void during her experiments. She continued to do her research, when she was called up to take command of the 33rd Foot during the Third War. With little experience in leadership, she constantly differed to the opinion of Lieutenant Commander Barrancas oh how to deploy the regiment. Dagdea was wounded several times, the worst during the First Battle for Dalaran. Due to her injuries, she was sent to Stormwind to heal. Life in Stormwind Dagdea retired, considering that her injuries nearly left her dead. Dagdea spent her years in Stormwind researching the Void, seemingly to gain power to defend herself. The priest soon became a master of hiding her aura from most, even magic users. She seems to be interested with one of the new Rendorei, Evalence, and has entered an active relationship with her. She currently teaches Evalence how to use Light magic without causing herself pain. Siege of Tirisfal Dagdea was part of the Alliance Vanguard that assaulted Tirisfal and cleared the way for the Main Alliance Force to lay siege of Lordaeron. Dagdea remained away from the front lines, using her knowledge of both the Light and Void to assist in healing and cleansing wounds from the various wounded. Battle for Azeroth To the shock of many, Dagdea vanished from the face of the world, with many speculating she went to the Void Elven controlled rift in order to study, while others say she is either killed or captured. Currently Dagdea operates in several capacities, such as teaching, healing wounded, and continuing her research. Trivia # She is a former commander, and carries her coat-of-arms in her satchel. # Since retiring, Dagdea has been extremely joyous with little interruption. # Under orders, Dagdea is willing to torture potential spies with the Void. She would rather do such acts under the supervision of the SI:7. However, she has a soft spot for Sindorei(For some reason). # Dagdea tends to openly flaunt her Void aura via an orb that she keeps summoned nearby. # Dagdea has a begrudging respect for Light Users, despite being one herself. Category:Characters Category:Lordaeronian Category:Void Elf Category:High Elf Category:Stormwind Military Category:Medics Category:Hollowpike Company Category:Thalassian Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Grand Alliance